El Comienzo de Algo Grande! Resubido y mejorado
by Harpi
Summary: Un extraño llega a la vida de Ranma, canbiandola como nunca imagino


Buenas! devido a ciertos hackers, universidad y todo eso, e perdido mi cuenta anterior, asi que decidi resubir la historia,claro, gracias a la experiencia ganada en FC, creo que aprendi a narrarla mejor n.n

Porsi, en la anterior, escribi hasta el capitulo 17, ahora mismo lo tengo hasta el 25, asi que descuiden

**Prologo**

Nos situamos en el pueblo de las amazonas, hogar de la tribu de las guerreras mas peligrosas y fuertes que puede existir, en este lugar, la mujer se encuentra en la cima de las leyes, los hombres no son esclavos, pero no tienen los mismo derechos, claro, no es tan malo la vida aquí, si et acostumbras claro esta, aun así, la aldea permite la visita de extraños, siempre y cuando no paseen de noche y no metan sus narices donde no deben.

Justo hoy llovía, la líder Anzu se encontraba algo aburrida, sabia que ella era la segunda mas fuerte (después de la anciana Cologne) y por ley, la segunda al mando, pero no se encontraba lista todavía, tenia dotes de líder, pero era joven, y le gustaba viajar para perfeccionar su estilo de pelea, pero desde que la líder cologne partió a Japón con su nieta shampoo en busca de venganza, que luego de algunos meses, enterarse que shampoo ahora buscaba a su futuro marido, estaba tardando demasiado, ya había pasado 1 año para ser exactos, que las retrasaba tanto? Acaso el hombre que derroto a shampoo era tan fuerte? O sabia como escaparse? Ojala llegaran pronto, necesitaba hacer un viaje urgente, necesitaba seguir entrenándose!

Sin saber, que alguien se acercaba a su pueblo, alguien que le ocasionaría muchos problemas

Aldea de las Amazonas –Afuera del pueblo-

Dos amazonas regresaban a la aldea después de días de entrenar en las montañas, para tener el aspecto de unas niñas no mayores de 13 o 14 años, portaban armas y se notaba cierta fuerza en ellas, en eso, un tipo encapuchado se les acerco

: Esta es la aldea de las amazonas?

Rin: quien eres tu?

: un extraño perdido

Ran: nuestra aldea no gustar extraños, así que –sacando su arma, una lanza- mostrar tu rostro!

: perdón, no puedo hacer eso

Rin: entonces prepárate!

Las pequeñas amazonas se fueron contra el extraño, el cual paso fácilmente al lado de ellas, las pequeñas se sorprendieron ya que ni notaron como esquivo su ataque, luego el joven tomo a ambas de las muñecas y las lanzo al aire con mucha facilidad, no parecía difícil caer bien, pero las pequeñas sintieron una extraña presión impidiendo que pudieran moverse, cayendo al suelo de forma violenta y quedando inconscientes

: am….(picándolas con una vara) están bien?

Rin-Ran: _

: creo que me excedí, mejor llevarlas a la aldea (si las dejo aquí tiradas, seguro pescan un resfriado)

El joven encapuchado cargo a las dos niñas y entro a la aldea, lo cual fue una mala decisión, ya que entrar a una aldea de mujeres guerreras, y traer en los hombros a dos de ellas inconscientes te deja una mala impresión, rápidamente fue rodeado por las mujeres, todas estaban molestas

: (Bueno, tal vez fue una mala idea…)

A: ahí que matarlo!

B: no, primero que diga quien es, luego lo matamos!

: Am…me encontré con estas dos jovencitas, creo que me excedí un poco ya que….

Mal uso de palabras, todas se pusieron en guardia

: (rayos, por que me pasa esto a mi ._.)

En eso, la líder de las amazonas apareció en los techos, su solo presencia atrajo las miradas de las guerreras, ella quería ver que provocaba tanto ajetreo

Anzu: se puede saber que sucede aquí?

A: tenemos un intruso!

B: y a herido a nuestras hermanas!

: esperen, yo no lastime pro que quise, ellas me atacaron primero

A: maldito, como te atreves!

Anzu: un momento! –todas se detuvieron- dime extraño, a que vienes?

: (Que amable) vera señorita, estoy buscando a un tal Ranma Saotome, es importante que lo encuentre, y según me informaron, fue visto en esta aldea hace un tiempo, me podría decir si saben donde se encuentran?

Las demás amazonas solo pensaban en acabarlo, que rayos quería aquel tipo con el "esposo" de shampoo, Anzu se mantenía tranquila, pensativa, el tipo no se le podía ver el rostro con claridad, y su voz, difícil decir

Anzu: japon

Todas las amazonas se sorprendieron a que la líder lo dijera tan fácil

: Ya veo, gracias

Anzu: aunque de nada te servirá

: por que lo dice?

Anzu: simple –chasquea los dedos- no saldrás vivo de aquí –lo dice con uan sonrisa algo sadica-

: por que!

Anzu: nuestras leyes lo dicen

El joven recordó que las amazonas tenían ciertas leyes al ser vencidas, no recordabas cuales eran, algo de muerte o algo así, ahora estaba en problemas, todas las mujeres se le vinieron encima, el joven suspiro, luego mostro su mano derecha, la cual empezó a emitir una energía verdosa, la cual provoco un resplandor blanco que cubrió toda la aldea, Anzu se acerco rápido al tipo, pero cada segundo sentía que perdía energías, solo logro golpearlo en el pecho, pero su golpe no hice el menor daño, cuando es resplandor se desvaneció, todas las mujeres presentes estaban inconscientes, solo anzu seguía despierta, pero no se podía mover, miro con desprecio al encapuchado, el tipo solo bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo y se fue, no podía creerlo, toda la aldea había sido derrotada de un golpe!

Anzu: quien rayos eres tu!

: solo un viajero que busca a una persona

Anzu: que esperas, por que no terminas conmigo!

: no tengo interés en lastimar a alguien que no se puede defender, será para próxima

EL joven se fue, dejando a la líder amazona con un gran odio por dentro, el encapuchado se dirigía rápidamente al puerto mas cercano, con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza

: al fin te encontré ranma, me encargare de ti rápido y podre continuar con mi misión, mas te vale estar preparado

Mientras, en el pueblo de las Amazonas, la situación estaba algo caótica, ninguna aceptaba haber sido derrotada de un golpe, todas estaban enojadas y con deseos de venganza, en el templo de la aldea, se encontraba Anzu con los ancianos, discutiendo que se debía hacer, Anzu no podía ir por el intruso, ya que debía quedarse cuidando la aldea, así que mandaría a sus mejores guerreras por el intruso, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor

Anzu se dirigió afuera del templo, donde muchas amazonas esperaban alguna respuesta

Anzu: escúchenme hermanas! Se que todas desean venganza contra aquel que hozo invadir nuestra aldea y atacarnos, pero solo dos de ustedes irán por la cabeza de aquel, las que irán serán…Rin Rin y Ran Ran!

Muchas se sorprendieron, ellas todavía estaban en entrenamiento, pero aceptaron, a fin de cuentas, eran guerreras amazonas

Anzu: escuchen bien hermanas, ustedes fueron elegidas, ya que ustedes enfrentaron aquella mujer, su deber es darle el beso de la muerte y matarla

Rin: era mujer?

Anzu: si, lo descubrí al tocar su pecho….pero bueno, ahora deben partir, vayan por la intrusa y mátenla, y traigan de nuevo el honor a nuestra aldea!

Rin-Ran: descuide, nosotras traernos la cabeza de la intrusa!

Todas hicieron una gran ovación, y justo cuando Rin Rin y Ran Ran iban a partir, Anzu siguió hablando

Anzu: claro, si fallan –otra vez la mirada psicópata- yo mismo me encargare de matarlas, a la intrusa y a ustedes por fallar, les quedo claro?

Rin-Ran: si, seguro! –Muertas de miedo-

Ambas amazonas partieron de la aldea, debían ir rumbo a Japón, según anzu, el intruso pregunto pro ranma, ellas se encargarían de matarla antes que llegara a el, ya que era el futuro esposo de shampoo, pero mas importante, sus cabezas dependían de que lo atraparan

Po su parte, aquel encapuchado ya se encontraba en un barco rumbo a japon, se quito la capucha, revelando un chico de 16 años, pelo corto, medio azulado negro, se encontraba tranquilo viendo el océano, pronto llegaría a Japón, encontraría ranma saotome y luego…

: regresaría a casa… -quitándose una especies de pesas del cuello, el cual daba la apariencia de tener senos- no tengo idea de por que momo me dijo que fingir ser una mujer me seriad e utilidad

En eso, su cara se puso azul, se le veía palido, luego se puso las mano en la cabeza y empezó a rodar pro el suelo

: OLVIDE PREGUNTAR EN QUE PARTE DE JAPON!

Los demás pasajeros se alejaron del joven, que gritaba y rodaba de un lado para otro, era muy extraño, eso pensaba los que miraban al joven

**Fin del PRologo**

Bueno, yo prometi no dejar morir la historia, y eso hare, tal vez mas adelante (a partir del capitulo 20 para arriba) aparescan otros personajes, como kotonoha (de school days) y mas, ojala les guste esta historia, algo loca y demente, pero interesanteXD

pdt: los review ayudan a inspirarme n.n


End file.
